In The Darkest Of Times
by JaiBrooks1
Summary: Kronos has one the war and yet Percy has survived.  Where is he?  Will he come back to save his friends and family.  Follow the stories of Percy Jackson and friends on this new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. **

**Hope you like it. Please review and tell me how I did. I am also open for any suggestions, or anything you would like me to put in if you have any ideas. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it.**

**In The Darkest Of Times**

**Prologue**

The war against the titans was lost. I could feel it. Kronos now knew where my vulnerable spot was and he was going to take advantage of it. Just as the scythe came near the small of my back I felt a buzzing sensation in my body. More like every bone in my body was vibrating. Then I blacked out, and I knew that I was dead.

**Two years later**

I had finally woken from a two year sleep. My eyes fluttered open and then started to burn as the sunlight, I had not seen in so long flowed to my eyes. My whole body burned, it wasn't just because it was hot. I was shaky, my insides were burning and I was weak. I was laying on a metal framed bed, with white silk sheets like the ones I had always imagined in exotic area. I quietly tried to get up, by trying to not make any nose at all. But obviously that didn't happen. When I got up on my feet my whole body was shaking at the time and collapsed. I let out a shriek in reaction to the pain. It was nothing like I had ever felt before, it was a weird sensation pulsing through my body. I don't even know how to describe it.

Then a teenaged looking women came in, walking toward me. I didn't know where I was but I had a strange feeling I had been here before.

"Calypso?" I said in a questioning tone.

"Yes, it is I, young Percy Jackson."

"H..(cough)..how did I get here?"

"You were sent to me. Your father sent you here right before he was captured. He used a lot of power to get you here. He also knew that you, young hero, are the only person that can save the gods." Calypso said in a soothing tone.

"Your telling me that I have to save the gods? That I am their only chance?" I asked.

"Yes, Percy, you are their only chance. A lot has changed, you've been in a slumber for almost two years. Everyone in the outside world has either been killed or enslaved. Some are lucky enough to stay in hiding and get away from Kronos." She finished.

I guess a lot has changed. I thought about my friends were they enslaved? In hiding? Or worse were my friends dead. I couldn't get up the courage to ask the lingering question, I was scared of what the answer might be. And if my friends were all dead it would be all on me. But my thoughts were interrupted.

"To answer your question about your friends. I don't know. All I know is that a lot of demigods went into hiding when the war was over, some were thrown into tatarus, others were killed. I do know that the world needs you Percy. You must find the gods release them, and bring them together. That is our only chance of surviving this. Unless you would like to stay here with me but, I know that you are to strong to turn away from your problems Percy. You will be a great hero, and you will always be remembered."

"Do you really think I can" I asked. I know I sounded childish but, at this time with all the weight on me I needed to be reassured that I could and would be able to do this.

"Yes, I believe you can. But you will need to stay here for awhile so you can heel properly. Now that you are awake, I think you can heel faster. You should be out of here in a month at most." She said.

"Would you come with me and help?" I asked, even though I knew the answer would be no, I needed to try.

"I am afraid I can't Percy. I am still trapped to this island. Even if I wasn't, this isn't my fate, I'm afraid. I can give you the location of a god though. Each god knows where the others are, they can tell you. But the gods won't be much of a help they are weak from two years of torture, they will not have much power until they become well again." Calypso said in a saddening voice that continued to grow with sadness.

I knew that my being here was not helping her at all. She had already fallen in love with me and I with her once but, I couldn't. Not when my friends, and family could be dead or suffering in tatarus, or being forced into slave labor. There was just too much to think about. I didn't know what to do. I felt lost, like the world needed me but I wasn't there. Which in a sense was true. I was in Ogygia, where I was never changing, where I couldn't help the people I loved. And yet I knew that I wouldn't be much of a help if I could barely stand. What would I do eternally damn them with my amazingly good looks. If my loved ones were out there and they waited two years, I'm pretty sure that they could wait a month more, unless things were really that bad. At the same time I thought they probably think I am dead, living in the Elysium having a good time while they are suffering.

"What happened to me?" I asked, it was just another one of those random things that escape from my mouth.

"You were about to die when Kronos was about to kill you. You dad brought you here. A place not many know how to get here. It is completely safe, and no one will ever know you're here. Anyway the day you got here it was like a black funnel cloud touched the ground on the shore and you fell right through the middle of it and hovered right above the ground. So I heeled you the best I could, hoping you would wake soon. And now that, that day has come you will heel faster and you will train until you are in perfectly good condition. Then you will go, and you will be the greatest hero ever known to the gods and mankind. How's that for you?" She said.

"Sounds pretty good to me, as long as I live long enough to free the gods. Which would be a good idea, I guess." I said.

"That would be a very good thing Percy. You should rest. I will wake you in awhile I can tell you are getting tired. See you soon."

Then I laid my head on the pillow and gently dosed of to sleep. A wonderful dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I know it is kind of short, I will make the chapters to come 2,000-6,000 words long. It may take me a few chapters to get up to the 2,000-6,000, it also may depend on where I think the chapter should end. It was just to get me started. Also please review and tell me how I did. Love it? Hate it? Reviews = Faster updates. No reviews = no updates. So please review. ****J**

**Thank you to all of those who did read my story and I hope you stick around to read the rest. **

**In The Darkest Of Times**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up and the sun was no longer beating on my face, it was dark and the moon was shining bright. I could smell the fresh blooming plants that were strewn all over the island. The island was very beautiful at night with tons of plants, and the smell of the ocean which seemed to regenerate me after so long of being inept. I had quickly come to realize that the pain was less that I could actually stand it. I was feeling better, maybe not a million bucks but better than earlier.

"You've waken?" Calypso said in a questioning tone.

I slowly sat up as the pain started to creep back into my body. Okay maybe I wasn't feeling that much better but it was a start. I did feel better than earlier.

"I think so." I said. A small smile appeared on her face. That was something I haven't seen since I've been awake. She looked happier, happier than I had ever seen her. The last time it was here wasn't under good circumstances but I guess the circumstances this time weren't so great either. The last time I left, I left both of are hearts hurting and I am afraid I will have to do the same thing. I needed to find my family. I needed Annabeth, Grover, mom, Paul, and Poseidon. And I needed to get to them as fast as I could.

"How are you feeling." She asked with concern.

"A bit better, I guess."

"You should go sit in the water for a little while. It will help with the healing." She finished.

And with that said I slowly but surely, got up onto my feet for the first time in two years. You would think that I would be out of shape but I wasn't. Maybe it was the whole thing that while on Ogygia you are never changing but I don't know. It felt good to get up and stretch a little. I was shaky I knew that for sure. I took my time and walked out of the small cottage and made my way to the beach.

Once I got there I sat down rolled my pants up and slipped my feet into the water. As I did, I felt a surge of power and energy flow into me. For once I felt strong. I stayed at the beach for a few hours in the dark watching the water make its way onto the beach. Smelling the fresh salt water all around me. I felt at home. The stars were shining brightly above my head. Off in the distance I saw a hunter in the sky, it was Zoë. Who had died a few years back, Artemis made her into a constellation after she pretty much saved our butts.

I couldn't wait to go on the outside. See the world, get off of this island. Yeah, the island is amazing but, my family and friends need me, I can't just leave them hanging. I was kind of depressed, I wanted to leave not. But I wouldn't be much help, I needed to heal.

"Everything will be okay Percy, I can promise you that." She said as she walked up behind me and sat at my side.

"How do you know?" I snapped at her. After I said it, I knew I was being harsh with her. I just wasn't in the mood for this, my family and friends could be gone and I had to save the gods. This wasn't a very good start to waking up.

"The Fates are cruel Percy. But they aren't that cruel. They want the gods to regain power just as much as you do Percy, it's just that their job comes before everything else."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that. All I can do is hope that your right." I said. She rapped her arm around me trying to comfort me. It wasn't working, but I let her stay that way for awhile.

"It is okay young hero. I know you want to get off this island, but you'll have to wait awhile longer. You are not strong enough yet. You will have dangerous things to accomplish in the outside world. Things you haven't even heard of, this is a time of great despair for all races and it won't be and easy win Percy. Do you understand." She finished. As she did she leaned in slightly and out lips touched ever so slightly. I didn't object, but I think we both knew that this would never happen. And so our lips separated and we both turned and looked forward at the night sky. She slowly got up and walked away from me with no sound at all. Now I was alone on the beach with the stars smiling down at me. How could the stars shine so bright in such a bad time.

Awhile later the sun slowly rose. I was still sitting on the beach watching the sun. I couldn't bring myself to rise and go inside after so long. But I gathered enough strength and got up. Slowly and at my own pace I walked over to the little cottage at the edge of the beach. On my way in I saw Calypso tending her gardens, birds singing, and the wonderful and blooming plants that seemed to be invading everything. I entered the small stone cottage and walked into the kitchen. Waiting for me on the counter was a tray with a stack of pancakes, bacon, and orange juice. I sat down and I swear I ate everything in five minutes flat. I was that hungry which I hadn't realized before now.

When I was done I decided to go help Calypso with her garden. I walked back outside and the smell of see salt rushed into my lungs.

"Can I help you?" I asked her.

"If you want you can start by watering and getting rid of those planters there." She said as she pointed just to the left of her. She looked sullen as she tended to her plants.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"To be honest no I'm not. It's just that this reminds me of the last time you left. I was a wreck for weeks, even though I knew what was coming. And I know that it will happen again. Like before I promised myself I would not mention this, but every time I never end up keeping it." She replied with a shaky laugh. "You know you will be able to leave in a few days. You are getting better. You can walk, your looking better, as long as you spend time a lot of time in the water I'm sure you will be fine." She finished.

"Truth is, I don't know what I am going to do once I get out there. Where am I going to go? Where are the gods being imprisoned? I am lost."

"I do know where one god, I told you this early. I know I am not really supposed to help hero's on their quest's but this is different." She said.

"Who is it? Where are they? Please tell me?" I said in a pleading voice. I knew she wouldn't be able to resist me and I also knew that I shouldn't take advantage of her but I really needed a little head start.

"Artemis. Artemis is being help in Phoenix, Arizona." She said in a grave and worried voice. She was afraid for me I could sense it.

" I will leave the day after tomorrow." I stated. "It will give me time to rest and to get ready assuming you have a magic raft?" I questioned.

"Yes, that should be enough time for you to heal fully." She said to herself. "The raft is on the shore over there." She said pointing to a small wooden raft that looked like it would sink when I got into it. I knew better, I had been on one like that before and it was perfectly fine. It would get me to where I wanted to go, Phoenix. The raft would take me into the Salt River which ran through Phoenix.

**Two days later (the day Percy leaves)**

The last days went by fast. I hung out in the water, ate, helped tend to gardens. And then it was time to say goodbye yet again. It was awful she was crying, I was about to cry.

"Goodbye Percy." She said. "I will always remember you my young hero." She finished in between her sobs.

"Bye" I said. I walked over to her and gave her a hug. When Calypso and I were done saying our goodbyes I boarded the small raft and though of the place I wanted to go.

I watched the Ogygia and Calypso disappear in the distance and I was off going into the world which from what I had heard had changed so much since I have been gone. I didn't know what I would encounter at this point I was just hoping for the best. I reached into my back pocket to make sure riptide was still there after so long. And just like old times riptide was in my pocket like nothing had happened. I pulled it out and uncapped it and placed the sword in my lap, just incase.

A few hours later I saw was in the salt river watching the Arizona desert pass by me. It didn't look very different, that was until I saw the city. Phoenix, Arizona looked like it had been hit with a nuclear bomb. The buildings were reduced to rubble, the streets were filled with sand, I could see monsters roaming the streets like this was normal. This was insane what had Kronos done to this poor city. I couldn't help but think about all of the innocent people that were probably killed. I was getting madder and madder my the second, now I was determined as ever to stop Kronos and his followers and to give the world back to the gods.

I was at the bank of the river now. With my backpack Calypso given me filled with clothes, toiletries, nectar and ambrosia, mortal money, dracaenas, and a few other miscellaneous things she had given me, over my shoulder. My sword in hand. I was ready as I would ever be to begin this quest.

I walked through the streets looking for anything that could resemble or show any sign of the moon goddess. I occasionally came across a monster and had to kill it. Then all of a sudden a giant Hellhound came bounding down the street. It lunged at me and I stabbed and the monster turned into a dust. When I looked down at the dust pile written in the monster dust was an arrow pointing to the end of the street which just happened to be a dead end. I walked cautiously to the end of the street. This couldn't have been this easy. There had to be some kind of defense to guard the goddess herself. But they probably didn't think anyone would find her let alone manage to get all the gods together. I was hoping for the best.

I reached the end of the dead end and lent against the wall to fix my shoe when a rumbling noise came from behind me on the wall behind me. Artemis's symbol appeared on the wall. I walked over to investigate and traced the symbol. As I did the ground started to crumble beneath me, revealing steps that led to what seemed to be and endless black tunnel. So I decided to go down. I grabbed the flashlight out of the pack and started heading down into the dark unknown.

**What do you think. Love it? Hate it? Have ideas? REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. **

**Remember: REVIEWS = FAST UPDADE**

**NO REVIEWS = NO UPDATE **

**I just made my goal with 2,131 words! Sorry guys I'll harder make it longer in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3  AN

**A/N**

**Send in a character and I'll pick at random who I will put in the story. I was thinking I will pick around 10!**

**Information:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Parent (godly):**

**Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**Relationship with Percy:**

**Hometown (optional):**

**Personality:**

**Short life story (optional):**

**Any other information you want me to know (otherwise I will just make it up):**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been trying to update as fast as possible. I have a few other story's that I'm writing as well so please be patient. So I hoped you liked the last chapter and I hope you will like this one as well. Also thank you to all of those who did read this story and will continue to read it. Also thanks to all of those who reviewed.**

**Demigod of the sea**

**Mytical-Mist-Devil**

**Bookworm2131**

**4x4**

**xXxrouxXx**

**I forgot to dedicate the last chapter to the first reviewer so I will do that now. So this chapter is dedicated to Demigod Of The Sea for being my first review. **

**I'm hoping to get at least 10 reviews for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, obviously.**

**In The Darkest Of Times**

**Chapter 3**

I took the first step down the steps with my flashlight in hand. The little bit of light didn't help much, the tunnel was still dark as ever. It reminded me of the labyrinth, just endless tunnels, but I had a feeling Artemis was down here somewhere and I would find her. Even if it took forever. As time passed the tunnel didn't let up. It was hot and damp, the tunnel just kept going straight. For all I knew I could have been walking on a treadmill, just staying in the same place. It got to the point where I was getting anxious which comes very fast for a kid with ADHD. Then all of a sudden a wall came at me and my face was smashed into it probably leaving an imprint. I peeled my face off the side of the tunnel and shined the flashlight to see two tunnels in two different directions. One probably led to my certain death while the other probably led to Artemis. One of the tunnels had a deer and arrows and all sorts of things along those lines on the doorway while the other was just all black.

I decided to go down the tunnel with the all black for three reasons. One, the Titans wouldn't give the gods that kind of recognition. Two, they were probably trying to confuse me. And lastly, I had a bad feeling about the other tunnel. So I continued my walk down the scary black tunnel. A few minutes later I came across a metal door, that looked like it belonged in a bunker in Germany. In front of the door was a stone figure.

"You shall not pass." Said the stone figure. Which scared the crap out of me, I swear I almost jumped out of my skin. "Unless you answer five questions." It finished. Now this was reminding me of the sphinx in the labyrinth.

"One. Who did Kronos kill before taking over the duties of the Olympians?" I thought this was a joke, answering questions. But I did know the answer to this one.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." I answered as the figure nodded its stone head.

"Two. Was Thalia Grace ever killed?" It was official, these were some really weird questions, but I assumed any Titan would know the answer.

"No?" I said hoping I wasn't wrong. Again the stone head nodded up and down signifying I was correct.

"What happened to Percy Jackson's body?"

"It was never found?"

The stone figure continued and then stopped after the fifth question, which were all about my friends. As it shook its head the figure disintegrated into dust leaving a key in the pile of dust. I reached down and picked up the key. I slowly rose and slid the key into the hole and twisted it. The door swung open as the key stopped turning.

The door was fully open by the time I got the nerve to look inside. I walked in to find a pile of rocks. On the rock on the top was Artemis, the twelve year old girl, chained to the pile. There was gold dripping from the goddess's body as a whip beat her constantly, never stopping. I took the flashlight and pointed it in her direction as I continued to walk toward the goddess. She looked horrible. Gold blood leaked all over, cuts and bruises covered her body, and it looked like she was unconscious. When I reached the top of the rock pile I reached my hand out to touch the whip. As I touched the whip, it froze in the air and dropped into the pile of rocks. As the whipping stopped the goddess's eyes fluttered open looking at me with hope. She looked at me with relief and thanks as I walked over to the chains to free her. I reached out for the chains when a deafening screeching noise surrounded the room. I took riptide and sliced through the metal chains around the goddess. She was free, in bad shape, but free.

Artemis tried to stand up and walk out. As soon as she stood up she was on the ground writhing in pain. I walked over to where she lay and picked her up wedding style. She was limp and probably tired. So I ran as fast as I could through the entrance to the room and through the tunnels for what seemed like hours and hours. Running through the darkness I could hear the noises obviously coming from the room Artemis was held captive. Then I finally saw the light, I ran up the stairs to find a lone hellhound guarding the entrance. I set Artemis down at the top of the steps and raised riptide ready to fight.

**I know it's short and it kind of sucks but I kind of just wanted to put something up for now. I think I have writers block which sucks so if you can just send me ideas please because I am stuck.**

**Winners**

**OceanMuffins32- Allison and Matt**

**Mytical-Mist-Devil-Alexa Duffy**

**Demigod of the sea-Charlie Stang**

**SeaChick-Nolli**

**I still have like 6 more spots so just go to the last chap for the requirements. Also please do not do any kids of the big three and if you did I will most likely change the parent and keep everything else the same FYI.**

**Thanks and please please review and get me out of this stupid writers block.**


End file.
